Family
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Kotaro comes to terms with that fact that this might be his family, but he still needs to find who he is for himself
1. Chapter 1

**It was request that I write a story where Kotaro is a child and Sasuke and Kasuga have to take care of him. I think I went a little off the lines of the request, but I hope you guys like it.**

**Shingezane is a real character not an OC. He's historically Masamune cousin and one of the great men of Oshu. Also when I mention Masamune covered in gold it's because historical Masamune was very flamboyant and showy when it came to meeting other lord wars. He was also.**

**Okay lets do this**

Looking back at it, Sasuke still couldn't figure out how things had worked out so well.

It had started when he was out on look out. He ended up bumping into Kasuga on the way there. They were both investigating the rumors that there may still be a survivor in the Hojo. People who had gone in before them almost never came out. The few that did came back horribly mutilated. The best theory they had, was that someone from the Fuma clan must be seeking revenge.

"I don't think anything is here." Kasuga sighed as they went through the castle again.

"If it's a ninja the odds are he's waiting from us to let our guard down before he attacks." Sasuke pointed out.

"I'm just saying, he may not be in the castle right now. He could be anywhere in the village."

"You're right." The ninja sighed.

Just as he said that he felt something kick him in the back. He rolled with the hit instead of trying to work against it. Kasuga took the chance to lunge at the figure only for it to disappear into feathers. It reappeared behind her, but Sasuke was ready. He threw one of his knifes to come straight down on their attacker while Kasuga attacked the front, and he defended the back.

He was gone again, barley dodging the blows. When he did come back at them he had his swords drawn. Kasuga and Sasuke fought their hardest. It wasn't until about an hour later they caught him; mostly because he was exhausted. He tried to run into the broken part of the castle but found himself corner.

"Sasuke, you have to see this." Kasuga said in awe now that he had the figure boxed in.

"What?" Sasuke asked rolling his stiffed shoulders.

"Look!"

Hidden in a pile of broken wood was a boy no older that six. His read hair had fallen all over his face. Even though he was tired he still kept up his defensive stance holding one dagger in front of him.

"He's probably around the same age as Yukimura." Sasuke said as he got closer, "You don't think that this is the legendary ninja do you?" He said jokingly as he wrestled the knife from the boy and pulled him out of the heap.

"Could be," Kasuga took the boy from Sasuke's arm. The boy still kicked in protest despite the fatigue. "How long do you think he was here by himself?" She could feel the boy's bones through his clothes.

"There's no telling." Sasuke said. "How do you think people are going to react to being beat by a kid?" He chuckled before getting serious, "I know our orders were to "take care of the problem" but I have issues with killing a kid.

"Same." Kasuga set the boy down, but kept a hand on his shoulder so he couldn't run away. "What's your name?"

The boy responded by opening his mouth.

Sasuke keeled down as well to help, "What did people call you by." He tried saying it differently.

The boy made a huff noise before pointing into his mouth.

The older too looked inside like the boy wanted him to. Sasuke almost threw up with what he saw.

The boy's tongue had been cut from his mouth. He could tell from the looks of the few pieces of flesh that were left inside.

Sasuke was going to ask who did this, but realized that he couldn't answer.

"We can't just leave him here!" Sasuke said. "Legendary ninja or not, he's still a child."

"I don't think that Ichigo will be to please to have a child that needs to be taken care of."

"Takada won't mind. It's a very traditional clan and we all look after each other."

The boy must of picked up on the fact that they were planning on taking him from the castle, because he darted away from them.

"Shit," Sasuke snarled. Sure the boy was still most likely tired, but it was still going to be difficult to catch him. The boy was fast, even though he couldn't tellaport at the moment, he dodged all of their attacks almost flawlessly. They were trying not to hurt him as they cased, but it was looking like the only way to catch him would be to wound him. Finally the young ninja's moves seemed to faulted. He stumbled a bit while running, and fell on his face.

A noise of frustration ripped from his throat as he tried to get up, but he was tired, and weak from fighting. He basically went limp as Sasuke picked him up again.

"Kasuga can you pass me a blanket out of the pack." She did, and helped him wrap the boy.

"We need to get him something to eat." Kasuaga said.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have a tongue. We need something that he can swallow."

"We can give him water for right now. You know were going to have to take turns watching him tonight. He we fall asleep he might run off."

Sasuke sighed. "And here I thought I got one of the easier missions. I'll take the first shift."

Kasuga nodded handed Sasuke one of the small canteens of water in case Fuma woke up. The boy was still being a bit fussy, but for the most part he was asleep. Neither of them really slept that night.

Most of the morning was then spent, trying to find a way to communicate to the boy.

"We could just teach him sign language." Kasuga suggested.

"That could take weeks, maybe months just for him to be able to say simple phrases."

"It's the only thing we can do he side head nods." Kasuga defended arms crossed. "Besides, if he's this skilled of a ninja then the odds are that he learns quickly."

Sasuke was about to say something sarcastic back when the boy pulled on the leg of his pants. Once he had his attention he started to move his hands.

"I already know sign language." He signed.

Sasuke squatted down to be eye level. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Kotaro Fuma."

"So he is apart of the Fuma clan." Sasuke sighed. He knew that Shingen would let the boy stay but the villagers might not be too happy about it.

"We're going to take you to Takada." Sasuke explained, expecting the child to bolt. He didn't. "It's not safe for you to stay here by yourself."

The boy nodded. He was probably tired of being alone. "Just let me get my things." He signed.

They could tell the boy was very reluctant. This was most likely the only home he'd ever know, being such a young ninja.

"Don't go too far ahead you'll get lost." Sasuke warned as they jumped through the trees.

"I already know the way." Fuma signed. "I go in and out of there all the time. Mostly on Tuesdays at night though."

Sasuke gawked. Tuesday's were his shift for watching the boarders. There's no way that...

"He is a Fuma." Kasuga said as if know what he was thinking.

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed. The thought of being out done by a kid.

When they got to the gates of the village it right around high noon. Sasuke insisted that Kotaro held his hand so he could keep track of him. He wasn't looking forwards to his adiance with Shingen, but he had to ask before Kotaro could be allowed in the clan. He knew he would say yes, but there would be a lot of questions that came before that.

He was right. He and Kasuga sat before Shingen as they explained what happened and what their plan was. Shingen looked at the boy and have him come up to have his mouth inspected.

"He really is missing his tongue. Have one of the doctors look at this." Shingen said directly to Kasuga.

The female ninja nodded picking the boy up and heading for the medicine hut. Sasuke knew that the injury wasn't infected, and sighed as he watched them go. Shingen could of just asked to speak to him privately.

"You do realize that he'll need special care." The Tiger spoke.

"Only when it comes to preparing his food, which I'll doubt he'll need much help with. He was living on his own for this long, he can pretty much take care of himself."

"Taking care of isn't raising. He's been around nothing but murder all his life. If I remember him correctly he made his first kill when he was five. He has no moral compass, he's does what he's told and nothing more."

"Sounds like the perfect kid to me."

"I'm serious Sasuke. He'll need special attention and monitoring. You already look after Yukimura on your own..."

"And look at how perfect that kid is. You couldn't find a nicer six year old in the area." Sasuke pointed out. "My parenting skills are amazing. I can handle another child. Besides, Kasuga plans on helping me."

"It's not good for a child to move from home to home."

"You said yourself he's basically a trained assassin. We don't like to stay still. I'm only here because I'm Yukimura's guard. If I could have my way I wouldn't be in the same place twice. If he's able to travel, he won't run away."

Shingen sighed, "I'll leave you to your own devises. If things start to go wrong."

"They won't, you said yourself that he's an obedient child." Sasuke said as he bowed to leave. It was a short trip to the medical hut. By the time he got there Kasuga was already waiting.

"The doctor said he's fine." Kasuga said. "He can only have liquids though. Without his tongue he won't be able to move food around his mouth to be chewed properly, and he can't swallow well either."

"That means grinding all of his food." Sasuke looked down at the boy who wasn't showing signs of interest of anything in the clan. He must not of lied about coming through here a lot.

"I have to get back to Lord Keshin." Kasuga said. "I'll explain what happened and send word back of his decision." With that she disappeared.

"How about I introduce you to someone your age." Sasuke asked the boy, who shrugged his shoulders. "Come on."

Yukimura was practicing his hand writing in his room when they walked in.

"Sasuke, you came back!" The tiger cub stopped what he was doing to run up and hug Sasuke as tight as he could. "Some of the men told me that you went to fight this really strong ninja and that you were going to die." The boy was close to tears.

"Hey, you really think I would lose that easily?" He knelled down to be eye level with the boy. "Anyways I want you to meet someone. This is Fuma Kotaro, he's going to be staying with us from now on."

Yukimura beamed at the though of a new friend. He turned to the other boy, "I am Sanada Genjuro Yukimura. It's nice to meet you." He bowed.

Fuma made a few hand signals, not caring if Yukimura didn't know what he was saying. Sasuke was going to have to translate for the poor boy.

"I was practicing my calligraphy." Yukimura beamed. "Do you want to see."

Kotaro nodded following Yukimura to the little table.

So, Yukimura knows ninja code and sign language. Sasuke thought. The kid was a lot smarter than he acted. He came off as a bit of an air head, but he was very intelligent. He caught on to things a lot quicker than most boys his age. He sat and watched the two of them talk and write with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Yukimura and Kotaro grew up like brothers more than playmates. Once Yukimura got passed that one insecurity. Sasuke could still remember the day he brought Kotaro home. He had been tucking Yukimura into his futon before he went out for his shift on guard duty.

"Are you going to be taking care of Kotaro instead of me for now on?" The young tiger had asked.

"I'm going to be watching over both of you." Sasuke explained.

"But, you like him more because he's a ninja." Yukimura pouted.

"No I don't." Sasuke promised. "I like you both equally."

Honestly he found the conversation to be ridiculous at the time, but he could also understand where his worry was coming from. Kotaro didn't need special care, but because of his condition it made Sasuke want to keep a closer eye on him.

Now the boys were in their early teens. Yukimura spent more time with Shingen as he trained to become the next Tiger of Kai. Kotaro became older and was able to wander around the village at his own will, along with the neighboring allies. He hardly spent time in Ichigo and preferred to stay in Takada, though he didn't take any duties for the village.

Kasuga stayed around the village as well. She worked at making time for Kotaro. They had slowly become a small family. More often than not Sasuke could see Kotaro and Yukimura doing something together. Most of the time it was hunting.

"Yukimura." Shingen spoke. Sasuke and Kotaro sat behind Yukimura in a bowed position. "You're getting closer the time where you will succeed me. I want you to pay closer attention to the way I interact with other lords. Date Masamune of Oshu is on his way here to negotiate. I want you there for this talk."

"Yes, my Lord." Yukimura asked. "May I ask why this one is so important."

"He's different from the other Lords. He's younger but no less sharp."

Yukimura was dismissed. He'd never heard of Date Masamune. He'd heard of the Date family, but he also heard that they were all dead. Shingen had never told him of the Date army, nor have they every fought them.

He looked up in the trees where he could see Sasuke following him. He had a feeling that Kotaro was up there as well. Maybe he should ask them what they know about it. They travel everywhere and talk to so many people, they were bound to know something. Then again, if Shingen kept him out of the loop it had to be for a reason.

The day of Date's arriving, there was big fuse in preparation. First impressions were always important.

"Wow, I haven't seen this much prep since Keshin came." Sasuke whistled.

"Is he that important." Yukimura asked.

"Even though his army is pretty small he's has an unstoppable movement right now. They've taken the countries around them and a lot of territory in the north. He's not one for alliances so I'm not sure why Shingen brought him here."

Yukimura sat off to the side waiting for Date to come. As they enter he couldn't help but be in awe at the presence they young war lord had. Even in front of Shingen he held his head high and talked in a manner, that one probably should speak to your elders with.

"We have no plans of making an alliance with you." Masamune spoke bluntly, not even greeting the older man.

Shingen laughed. "I know that. I wanted to talk about the trading of crops and other goods; but first I thought you guys would like to take a rest. It's a long way from Oshu, I'm sure you and your men must be tired. Yukimura show them to the guest chambers."

"Yes. I am Sanada Genjiro Yukimura." The tiger cub bowed deeply. "I'll be showing you to your rooms."

"_Alright." _Masamune smirked following behind the young tiger. "So, you're from the Sanada clan."

"Yes." Yukimura answered as they walked. "I came here to be trained by Shingen. I'm hoping to one day become the Tiger of Kai."

Masamune shook his head. "Are you going to be looking after us during our stay."

"Of course. I will be at your servise."

"Take good care of me then." Masamune smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't get what's going on do you?" Fuma signed to his older brother. He swore Yukimura can be such an air head at times.

"I'm not stupid." Yukimura huffed. He had a general idea of what was going on. He knew that both Shingen and Masamune were trying to use him as some sort of pawn in trading. Shingen was hoping that Yukimura would make a good impression and be merciful during their trading, and Masamune was...well he wasn't sure what he was after but, he had a feeling.

"What about you. You disappear in the middle of the meeting."

"I had something to take care of."

"Like what."

"The Date brought their own ninja with them. He got past the Sanada ninja Corp, so I intercepted him."

"Why is he here."

"He's watching over Masamune. Or so he says. I'm keeping an eye on him."

"But you're hear. How are you watching him right now."

"My crows."

"I see."

"Where are you going."

"Masamune-dono ask to see me. It's fine, Sasuke's following me." He add when he saw Kotaro give him a look. "Besides he wants to spar. It's not like he asked me back to his quarters. Not to mention he's supposed to be engaged to the lovely Megohime soon. Why does everyone think that he would..."

"You really don't get out of the village that much." Kotaro ignored his brothers glare. "The One-Eyed Dragon is know for being... never mind you'll figure it out."

"I can tell when you're laughing at me."

"I have to go."

~.~.~.~.~

Yukimura spent the night in Masamune's quarters. He wasn't sure what everyone else was talking about. Masamune-dono was very nice and polite to him. They talked about Takada and Oshu affairs or told stories about the battles they've been in.

"I could never imagine leading my own campaign at suck a young age." Yukimura said in awe as Masamune explained his first real campaign was when he was twelve.

"You get used to it."

"I just, I've mean I lead the charges for some of my Lords campaign, but I was always under orders."

"Aren't you supposed to be taking over for the old man soon?"

"Hopefully I will someday. Right now, I don't think that I am ready."

"You have the spirit for it."

"Yes, but when it comes to decision making I always falter."

"That's what advisers are for. Once you get the facts you just need to be firm in your decision."

"That's the problem. Sometimes I'm not sure if I want to conquer the country if it means so much death. The lands that we conquer will only grew resentful of us."

"Then protect what's yours."

"Masamune-dono..."

"It's just Masamune." The dragon said putting his finger to Yukimura's lips to quiet him.

"Masamune."

Kotaro rolled his eyes at the scene before him. He technically wasn't on guard duty so he left Sasuke to watch. He had a good idea as to where this was headed.

He took off to the trees. He wasn't sure where he was heading, but he wanted to go on one last stroll before he went to bed. He paused on a branch as if thinking. He could scene someone else presence. That and he could clearly see someone on the branch above and the trap waiting a few feet a head.

He skillfully cut the branch above him dodged the falling branch and set the other ninja flying into his own trap. He smirked hoping that it wasn't this easy. Then again he was supposed to be a legendary ninja. There was supposed to be a gap in their skill level.

He stood in front of the other ninja.

"I'm Date Shigezane." The ninja said. "From the Date ninja... Oh Kotaro it's you."

"Why do you get caught so easily?"

"Most people don't catch me."

"It would help if you weren't wearing a samurai warrior outfit. You need something that's not so obvious."

"I'll have you know that I've made it past plenty of boarders in this outfit."

"Right." Kotaro cut him down. "Shouldn't you be watching your Lord?"

"Kojuro takes great pride in being the one to do that. Besides, Yukimura is about as harmful as a kitten."

"I can tell."

"Where are you headed?" Shigezane asked.

"My quarters."

"You're not on duty."

"I don't work here."

"I see. Want to race?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Kotaro." Yukimura shook the other man awake. "I need to talk to you."

Fuma smacked him away, too tired to deal with his antics. He rolled back over pulling his blankets more fully around himself.

"I'm serious. I think I did something really bad the other day."

"What?" Kotaro signed.

"Last night after Sasuke went to bed, I snuck out of my quarters because Masamune asked me to. He said he wanted to be able to talk to me without being watched. Anyways one thing lead to another and..."

"Don't tell me you killed him."

"No. I...he asked me to do things and I..."

"Did you pull a Naruto and steal a scroll for him?"

"No! I would never betray Lord Shingen like that."

"Then get to the point."

"I...I had sex with him. It's not like I didn't want to. He spread his legs and I just..."

"Wait, wait, he let you top."

"Eagerly." Yukimura nodded. "That's not the point. What if this messes with Lord Shingen's negotiation?"

"I doubt that if it does effect him, that it would be in a negative way."

"So if it were to happen again..."

Kotaro wanted to laugh at his brother, but it came out sounding more like a clucking sound because of his lack of tongue. He was really just trying to find out if he could sleep with the dragon again. He swore, Yukimura was too much sometimes.

~.~.~.~.~

Kotaro decided to tag along when the two war lords went hunting. Kojuro tagged along with Masamune and Yukimura followed Shingen. Shigezane was also in the trees. He wasn't with him. He was staying out of sight Sasuke, but Kotaro was keeping an eye on him.

Masamune had just taken down another deer that to most was out of sight.

"Masamune-dono, that was amazing!" Yukimura gushed.

"Don't feed his ego." Kojuro warned as the watched some of the men run to go bag the deer.

"I am aren't I?" Masamune smirked at Yukimura who blushed.

Shingen grinned ruffling Yukimura hair.

Kotaro smirked. The tiger must think that his plan was working. If only he knew.

He perked up when he heard Shigezane move. He was heading back towards the camp. He followed.

~.~.~.~.~

"Kasuga's here." Sasuke peeked his head into Yukimura and Kotaro's shared room.

Kotaro disappered in a puff of feathers. Sasuke did the same only with leaves.

"Kotaro." The hugged. "I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been."

"Good." He smiled as he signed.

"I think you've grown an inch." She had to reach up in order to hold his face. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to have you over as much. We're not allowing anything in or out."

"It's fine. I'm just glad to see you. How long are you staying?"

"Only for the day. Keshin needs me at his side more than ever. I'm here partly on business."

Sasuke smiled watching them.

"We could go do something together as a family?" Kasuga suggested. "Where's Yukimura, he should come along too."

"He's helping Shingen out. He might be a while. I'm pretty sure he's supposed to be some sort of pawn in this dealing with Oshu."

"You guys aren't making an alliance with them."

"It's Oshu nuff said. They don't do alliances, but Shingen's still throwing one of those grand dinners as if they are tonight."

"So you'll have to be back before sundown?" Kasuga asked.

"I travel fast."

Oddly enough, they ended up playing hide-and-go-seek. It's easier said than done. Traps and attacks were allowed. Kotaro was pretty quick at finding him, but when it came to them trying to find him.

"Do you ever feel ashamed that he runs circles around us like this." Sasuke asked as Kasuga cut him down from a trap.

"He's one of the legendary ninja's so, no."

"Still, we trained him most of his life."

"We have no idea what kind of training he went through before he found him." She gave a pointed look. They had no idea where Fuma was at this point. They didn't want to talk about him while he was there.

"I don't even think he's here. Kotaro we give up." They waited. "I think he left."

"Or he so deeply hidden that he can't hear us."

"Crap." Sasuke was finally untangled and falling from the trap, just to get caught in another.

About ten minutes later Kotaro hopped down in front of them.

"I heard you guys giving up five leagues out." He snapped his fingers and the ropes undid themselves.

Sasuke sighed looking at the horizon.

"I have to get going." Sasuke apologized.

"I should be heading back too." Kasuga admitted. She hugged Kotaro kissing his cheek. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Kotaro waved.

"Are you going to be at the dinner?"

"I'll be around." Kotaro said before dispersing.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know I have no intention of making an alliance with you still?" Masamune asked.

"Of course. That's not what this is for. You just happened to be here during a time of celebration!"

"And what would that be?"

"You'll see."

Food and sake was passed around in generous amounts. If anything it was funny watching Kojuro try to limit Masamune's amount of drink. It wasn't working.

"I have an announcement." Shingen bellowed. "As of today, I have officially taught, Sanada Genjuro Yukimura, all I have to teach you. With that I pass on the spirit of the tiger to you, as long as"

"M-My Lord."

"Congratulation!" Masamune cheered from across the table, clapping for the young and confused looking Tiger.

"T-Thank you." Yukimura was still in shock.

Masamune moved across the room to pat the tiger on the back.

"_Be enthusiastic_! How about to celebrate I show you how we _party _in Oshu." He grinned. Yukimura grinned back at him.

"Yes, I would like that."

~.~.~.~.~

Kotaro stopped back in on the party around the end. Everyone had either retired to their rooms, or was too drunk to really move. Sasuke wasn't around so he guessed that Yukimura was back in the room.

"I was name the Tiger of Kai." Yukimura beamed.

"I know I was there." Kotaro lied. He hadn't been there for the announcement, but he knew it was coming.

"I have no idea what to do next, but Shingen said he'll walk me through the steps."

Kotaro shook his head. As he watched Yukimura laid down. Kotaro waited and about thirty minutes later he felt Sasuke's presence leave and watched Yukimura get out of his futon. No doubt he was going off to see his dragon. He fought back as smile as he saw Yukimura leave, and then left himself.

Sasuke watched from the trees as they both left.

"Kids." He sighed.

~.~.~.~.~

"Ma-su-mune, ahh." Yukimura was going to come soon

The dragon wasn't capable of making a coherent sound. Yukimura was going in and out of him at a mind blowing pace that left him breathless and withering. He gripped Yukimura's back digging his claws there. His back arched off the bed every time Yukimura went in.

They came together, clinging and crying out each others name.

Sasuke's eye twitched. This is what Yukimura felt he had to sneak out for. Sure Sasuke would have to follow him anyway. It wasn't unheard of for war lords to be killed in bed. Right now he his aim at Masamune's head just in case. Maybe this was the start of some sort of an alliance.

However, he had to wonder what Kotaro was doing. He tried to tail his son, but he managed to shake him.


	6. Chapter 6

Kotaro actually sat in on the next meeting before it was time for Masamune to leave. Shingen was asking on behalf of Yukimura for Masamune to form an alliance.

"You two already seem well antiquated. What would be the harm?"

"Actually, now that Yukimura took over technically the land is mine."

"What?" Anyone from Takada looked confused.

"I took his father land from him not to long ago and in the treaty he signed, it gave me his land, and the land of his sons."

"You can't be talking about the Sanada family."

"The very same. However, I won't mind fighting you for the land." He grinned at Yukimura.

"I would like nothing more." The tiger cub agreed.

They bowed to each other. Yukimura sighed as they walked out. He was going to miss Masamune. If he was lucky he would visit often like he promised.

Kotaro landed beside him.

"Where have you been these past few days?" Yukimura asked. "I know you're not always in sight, but you've been more elusive than normal."

Kotaro shrugged. Sasuke gave him a look.

"We need to talk." Sasuke made them both disperse in a poof of smoke. "I know you don't have any loyalty to Takada, but if you plan on going off with the Date, just tell me."

"I don't."

"Then what were you doing with that Date ninja, and why didn't you tell me he was here."

"I was keeping an eye on him."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I promise. His job was to watch Masamune when Kojuro couldn't. I was tailing him most of the stay."

"Kotaro." Sasuke sighed not sure what to do. He couldn't be sure if Kotaro was telling the truth. He always feared that Kotaro would seek revenge for his family when he got older. That time was now, and he knew he had to watch him closely.

While he wasn't able to keep up with Fuma, he did pay attention. More often than not he was visiting different villages. His favorite direction tended to be towards Oshu. While Sasuke hadn't been watching him as much as he liked to because of all the excitement the past few days, he had a feeling something was up.

"OKay, yes I already knew that the Date took over Yukimura's fathers land and that they were probably biding their time until Yukimura became the tiger. I didn't think Shingen would make a big show of it it. Besides, their intermingling made it so that Takada's still and independent state."

"You when they plan on attacking."

"I have no loyalty to this land, and none to Oshu. When I find something out, I don't tell either sides."

"That's a yes."

Kotaro stayed quiet.

"Kotaro..."

~.~.~.~.~

Yukimura grinned at his brother. They had just finished up the last bits of the harvest. The flooding season was coming soon and it was best to get everything out of the way.

The tiger cub was now a full tiger and was doing very well in his new place of power.

"Kotaro, do you ever plan on joining Takada officially?" Yukimura asked.

"Why would I."

"You grew up here. Sasuke raised you. I know we're not related, but you're still my brother."

"Brother?" Kotaro looked confused. "We're nothing like family."

Yukimura blinked. "Of course we are. We've grown up together like one."

"Get to the point."

"I want you to join Takada. It would just kind of make everything official. You wouldn't have to do anything, but there's a ceremony for when someone becomes apart of the clan."

"I'll think on it. I'll be back. I'm going on a trip."

"Where to?"

"Oshu."

"If you run into Masamune...never mind." Yukimura waved it off. "Be safe."

~.~.~.~.~

"You have to remember that Takada did kill his family." Kasuga said as she and Sasuke stood in the trees.

"Yes, but if he wanted revenge he would of done something a while ago."

"It's not about revenge, it's about forgivness. He can't just become apart of the family that killed his family without thinking about it."

"We raised him." Sasuke defended. "We didn't kill him on sight."

"If he was older we might of."

"Still...I don't want him to leave Takada, not just because he's strong and would be a horrible enemy. I'm afraid that he'll leave and never come back."

"He has to make his own decision."

"I know."

"He might not want to join Takada because you guys are always at odds with Ichigo."

"I hope it's that's simple."

~.~.~.~.~

Kotaro was always a bit dazed after a long night of passion with Shigezane. It left his muscles aneking and everything sore. Shigezane would kiss him awake, not scared of using his tongue even though he knew Kotaro couldn't reciprocate.

"You know that little bit up flesh left in the back of your mouth twitches when I kiss you."

Kotaro made a face.

"Sorry. Anyways, I can only guess that you accepted my offer, right? You want to join Oshu...Why not." The other ninja moved closer. He was the only one who could understand what Kotaro was saying without him having to sign it. "You wouldn't be going against you're family. Though you're finally acknowledging them as family. So are you going to tell me what you're going to do, and is this you telling me goodbye...Oh, well then, shall we go find breakfast?"


	7. Chapter 7

"You're back?!" Sasuke jumped when he saw Kotaro.

"I'm not joining Takada." He signed bluntly.

"Oh?"

"I'm not going to join Oshu either."

"Okay."

"I'm working for Matsunaga."

Sasuke dropped what he was holding.

"For who?!"

"Matsunaga Hisahide, the hemit. He'll pay well and all he really wants is for me to help him collect items."

"He'll have you as an assassin! Kotaro you never killed anyone...what's that look for?"

"Dad, I've done many thing that you don't know about. I've saved your life more times than I can count. I've been killing since before you found me."

Sasuke sighed. He sometimes forgot that Kotaro had a pass, or that there was a part of his childhood that he didn't see. He knew that Kotaro was growing up, and was going to leave, very soon.

"I'm going to be leaving before sundown tomorrow. I'll still be around, but not that way I usually am."

"You should tell Yukimura."

"I told him first."

"Does Kasuga know?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke sighed. "As long as you're sure about this. Takada will always welcome you back as long as me and Yukimura are around."

"I'll remember that."

Fin


End file.
